


A 1, and a 2, and...

by CapsOff2



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consent, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Fortnite Bashing, Lily Can't Dance For Her Life, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Swearing, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsOff2/pseuds/CapsOff2
Summary: Tony should learn to knock.  Enough said.





	A 1, and a 2, and...

**Avengers HQ**   
** May 10, 2019**   
** 12 am.**

**Lily’s POV**

I'm lying in my bed with the lights off and my eyes closed, relaxing. Friday’s voice abruptly breaks the silence. “Ma’am, I would like to inform you that you have a visitor who would like to enter.” I sigh, opening my eyes and pulling myself upright.  
“Alright Friday, who is it?” I yawn, rubbing my eyes. It is silent for a moment. “It appears to be Mr. Laufeyson, ma’am.” I perk up slightly at this. “Alright, let him in.” I hear the door slide open and Loki’s quiet, almost silent footsteps. Soon I feel the bed sink down slightly as he takes a seat, and I turn myself to face him. “It's good to see you again, Loki. What brings you here?” He clears his throat.  
“I apologize for the late hour. I merely wished to converse with you.” I wave my hand slightly at his apology. “There's no problem. What did you want to discuss?” He pauses for a moment, thinking. “I didn't have a particular topic in mind. Perhaps you have an idea?” I frown slightly in concentration. “How about basic things? Favorites, appearances, the works.” He nods at this. “Ok, I’ll start. My favorite season is autumn. What’s yours?” After I finish speaking there is barely a second of rest before he replies. “Winter. I am best accustomed to it. What is or are your favorite colours? Mine are green and gold.” I think for a moment. “Hmmmm, it's hard to pick, if if I had to I’d say darker colors, specifically darker shades of red, like wine, darker shades of green, like pine, and black. However I do find that there is beauty in any color.” My gaze drifts as I think dreamily about the colors and nature and how beautiful they are. I’m brought back down when Loki clears his throat. He’s looking at me with an expression of slight intrigue on his face. “Oh, sorry. Just thinking,” I apologize. “It’s quite alright,” he replies. We’re both silent for a moment before he snaps his fingers and straightens up.  
“Alright,” he says. “What is something that is popular today that annoys you?” I pause for a moment, then shudder slightly. “Ugh, if anything it’s the dancing. When I was younger, dancing seemed to have a sort of...meaning? Today people are doing...the Floss, and the Orange Justice, I believe they’re called. While I suppose they’re alright, they are not my preferred ways of dancing, although perhaps I shouldn’t judge so quickly, as I was never quite a good dancer myself. What about you?” He’s silent for a moment, before a shadow falls across his face.  
“I’d say the music. I personally preferred the more Classical era, and most music today sounds the same. However, I do find that there are still some people who still manage to stand out, and I appreciate their content greatly. However, I am still curious as to what you said before. My apologies if this comes off as rude, but were you not alive during a period of time when dancing was a great part of society?” I flush slightly at this, embarrassed. “Well yes, that is true. Dancing and dances were greatly important, but they never really appealed to me. I went to them if my father asked me to, but aside from that I didn’t really. Therefore, I never really learned to dance, so I’m not very good at it.” He’s silent. “Well then…perhaps I could teach you? I may have been locked up for a good deal of time but I assure you that my skills remain sharp.” I think this over for a minute. Dance lessons? Well, I don't see why not. What could possibly go wrong? “Alright,” I finally say. Loki grins, and snaps his fingers sharply. When nothing happens, he looks slightly embarrassed. “Ah yes, how could I have forgotten. Would you mind getting the music?” I stare up at him. “N-now? We’re doing this now?” I stammer. “Well, I assumed so. No time like the present, hm?” he says lightly, but I can sense his tension. “Alright then,” I say, moving to go turn it on. “We don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” I hear him say. I shake my head. “Nonsense. I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” Loki joins me by my side, and gently taps something into my phone before setting it back down. A light waltz begins to play, and I turn to him, raising my eyebrows in surprise.  
“I...well I figured we’d start off basic. Also, this is the dance I am most talented in,” he explains. I shrug in reply. He gestures towards me. “May I have this dance?” He says, doing a dramatic bow before me. I roll my eyes but nod, chuckling slightly. He gently grasps my left hand and places it on his shoulder, lacing his fingers with my right hand. He then gently snakes his hand around my waist, looking me dead in the eyes. “Are you comfortable with this?” he asks and I nod in confirmation. He seems satisfied with this and a concentrated look appears on his face. “Ok, and 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3,” he says, guiding me in a simple box step. I am confident enough with this, but as things start to grow more complicated I find myself concentrating more and more to make sure I do this right. A few times I do land on his toes and apologize, but he assures me it’s alright. We continue like this as my footwork begins to become more steady and I slowly relax, losing myself in the motions and the music. How did I not know how wonderful this is? Loki twirls me once as the song nears its end, and we finish it slowly swaying. I look up and see that he’s smiling gently, whether it is to himself or me I don’t know, but I love the way he looks at this exact moment. He glances down at me.  
“How was it?” He asks quietly, and I smile, taking his hands in mine and looking straight at him, eyes glowing. “It was amazing! I-I… thank you.” He seems surprised at this for a second, before he composes himself. “It was my pleasure,” he murmurs. We’re both so caught up in the moment that neither of us notice the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway. My door suddenly opens and we both jump, whirling around to face it. I hear Loki mutter a curse sharply.  
“What the f**k is going on here!” Tony yells, fury evident on his face. “Tony you need to calm down,” I state firmly. “Calm down!!” he screams, practically biting my head off. “No I will not calm down!! I just found out that Mr. Reindeer Games here has been getting up close and personal with you, and you expect me to calm down!?” He storms into my room and decks Loki across the face before I can stop him. “Tony get off of him!” I yell, trying to push him away from Loki. He glares at me fiercely before grabbing Loki firmly by the wrist and practically dragging him out of my room, Loki yelling curses and fighting all the way. I quickly hurry after them, finding them quite easily when I hear, “What the hell!?” from the common room. Clint. I dart in that direction, hastening my pace when I hear a loud roar from that direction. I burst into the room, and the sight there is interesting to say the least. Steve, Bucky, and Nat are practically dragging Thor back as he tries to charge at Tony, a look of murderous contempt on his face. Clint just looks confused, and Bruce is trying to stay calm with all the commotion. Tony throws Loki at Thor. “Learn to control your f*****g brother Thor!!” he yells. The trio release Thor, who surges forward to catch Loki before he hits the ground. He glares up at the Tony. “What is the meaning of this Stark!? he roars. Tony laughs bitterly. “I’ll tell ya. I just found your brother here getting a bit too close for comfort with my sister. I don’t like it.” I feel a wave of anger inside of me. “You don’t like it?” I state quietly, everyone’s eyes now on me. “You don’t like it!!?? Hell Tony, I don’t like when you barge into my room and punch people in the face!! And stop treating me like I’m four! Hell, I’m older than you!! I’m a grownass person, I can take care of myself!” I yell. He turns to face me, his face softening inexplicably.  
“Oh my god, I shouldn’t have yelled at you! It’s clear he’s got you under some kind of spell of his!” he declares, and I can’t resist the urge to facepalm at his stupidity. “Tony, he can’t use his magic, remember? No spells here, just you acting like an ass.” I sigh, exasperated. Tony’s face falls. “Oh yeah.” Then it flares up again. “Wait, you’re telling me that what I saw was consensual!!? What the hell Lily!? You know how I feel about him!” he roars. I glare fiercely back at him. “Well last I checked Tony, I don’t care. He’s certainly being more civil about this whole incident then you are.” Indeed he is, Loki, although still appearing to be quite angry, is sitting with a somewhat blank look in his face, trying his best to just listen. Tony starts to protest, but the others interrupt him before he can. “To be honest Tony? Chill out. He hasn’t done anything since he got here. I really think you’re overreacting,” Natasha states blandly, the other nodding or murmuring their agreement, even Clint. Tony’s face grows redder and redder as each person voices how they feel, until he finally snaps. “Alright enough already!! I’m so sorry that I’m the only person here who cares if my sister is around some...some worthless, unwanted, malevolent, good for nothing monster!!” He finally yells. He rounds on Loki, drawing nearer and nearer to him, growing more furious with each step he takes. “You...you pathetic, disgusting waste of space. You come into my home, act as if anyone actually cares that you’re alive, and now you have the nerve to make advances on my sister!? News flash freak, nobody gives a s**t. Everyone here, yes even your ‘brother,’ would be happier if you dropped off the face of the Earth and went back to wherever the hell you crawled out of. My god, I wish we’d just left you in that hole to die,” he growls. That’s the final straw. I snap, and before I know it I’m pinning Tiny up against the wall. I want to slap him, oh god I want to slap some f*****g respect into him, but I resist it.  
“Look Tony, under no circumstances, is anyone in this house, going to call the people living here every f*****g thing you just said. You are acting like a real d**k right now, and I’m f*****g sick of it. I swear to God, you’d better shape up Tony. There is no room on this team for people who treat their team like this. I don’t care what you think or how you feel, Loki is welcome to stay here whether you like it or not. He is not a monster, nor a freak, nor anything you called him. I’m warning you Tony, and by God I swear to you, this is your last. F*****g. Warning. Do I make myself clear?” I growl out from between clenched teeth, my anger making my hands shake. Looking around the room, Tony notices that nobody is going to stick up for him. They’re all looking at him with expressions ranging from shock, to anger, to disgust. He mutters a, “Crystal,” under his breath, and as soon as I let him down he storms off towards his lab. I turn to face the team. “I apologize for that,” I say darkly, as if daring any of them to criticize me. Nobody does. I notice Loki looking slightly paler and I sigh, before muttering a good night to everyone and retiring back to my room. I type a message on my watch.

**If you want to, come in and we can talk. If not, I understand.**

I press send, and wait for a few minutes, but there’s no reply. I sigh slightly, turning to prepare to actually go to sleep when I hear Friday. “Ma’am, Mr. Laufeyson is here. Shall I let him in?” I mutter a hurried affirmative to Friday and fix my gaze on the door. Loki enters a few moments later and waits for the doors behind him to close before he looks at me. His expression is so lost and tired as he stands there looking at me as if waiting for permission to move. Oh. I mentally slap myself for not noticing before patting the bed next to me. A few seconds later I feel his familiar weight sink down beside me and hear him sigh. We sit there in silence for a few moments. “Thank you.”  
I blink, startled. Did I hear that? Yes, there it is again. “Thank you,” Loki murmurs. “For what?” I inquire, mildly curious but also a little nervous. Did he truly expect I’d act any differently? “For standing up for me. It really wasn’t necessary,” he mutters. I turn sharply to face him. “Hey, hey. Look at me,” I hiss gently. He turns to face me and I gently take his head in my hands, looking straight into his eyes. I cock an eyebrow questioningly and he nods in confirmation. He’s ok with this. “Hey,” I say again. “It was necessary. Tony was being a real d**k and you're my friend. And if you don’t stick up for your friends, how good of a friend are you?” He blinks at me, as if startled. “We-we’re friends?” he whispers in disbelief and I almost want to cry at the look on his face. He looks as if he’s never really had someone say this, and it’s honestly quite depressing. “Of course,” I say quietly, smiling until he smiles hesitantly back at me. I notice the few tears slowly running down, and frown at the sight. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He hastily rubs his sleeve against his eyes, drying his tears. “It’s... it’s nothing,” he mutters quickly. I shake my head. Loki may be the God of Lies, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t suck at it sometimes. “Loki...please. What’s wrong?” He looks at me quickly before turning his face to the ground, hanging his head. “I...Alright, I suppose some of the things that your brother said may have...stuck with me. It’s stupid I know.” But the tears rolling down tell differently. I pull his head up so he meets my gaze, and although his eyes are barely wet, I can see it hurt him. I pull him into a tight hug, and he tenses for a second before clinging on to me. Maybe I do feel a sob now and then, but who has to know? Eventually his sobs stop and he pulls himself up to look at me. There’s an expression on his face that’s almost unreadable. His face is composed of pure, raw emotions, and in this moment I place the look. Wonder. Confusement and maybe a little uncertainty, but wonder, definitely. I blush lightly. Loki moves in closer to me and I feel my breath hitch a little. He looks up at me and mouths, “Can I?” and my heart skips a beat as I nod. He leans in closer and I close my eyes and then it happens. I tangle my hands in messy black hair as we kiss, enjoying the closeness and the warmth and the everything. In this moment I feel completely at peace: no worries, no sadness, no negativity. In this moment I know that no matter what, I’m going to help Loki recover. I’m going to try and make sure this lasts, because it is wonderful and intriguing and just so… well, Loki.


End file.
